


First Times

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Glimpses (Remus/Ron) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minor things can become moments of great revelation when encountered for the first time." (Margot Fonteyn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [](http://ceirdwenfc.livejournal.com/profile)[**ceirdwenfc**](http://ceirdwenfc.livejournal.com/) and [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/)**thrihyrne** for the betas!

Remus Lupin liked visiting the Weasleys at Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur Weasley always made Remus and Teddy feel welcome. Better still, now that Victoire was a little older, Teddy had someone to play with. Remus feared that he might be a bit lonely without other children around.

On this particular day, Remus was surprised to find an unexpected Weasley sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh, hello Ronald! I didn't know you were here."

"Hello Professor."

"Please, I'm no longer your professor. Call me Remus!"

"Okay … Remus."

"You didn't hide in the kitchen because Teddy and I are here, did you?" Remus questioned good-naturedly.

"No! I just … I … George and I had a fight and I'm staying with Bill for a while," Ron answered quickly, then seemed to realise that he had said more than he'd really wanted to, and blushed.

"I see. Would you like to play a game of chess? I hear you're an expert. I'm probably not a very strong opponent, but it might take your mind off things."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you."

Shortly after that initial game – which Remus lost spectacularly – Ron went back to live with George. Remus and Teddy's visits to Shell Cottage were as enjoyable as ever, and he soon forgot about the one chess match entirely.

Remus was surprised when Ron showed up at Lupin Cottage a month later carrying a couple of butterbeers. Ron cleared his throat, an uncertain look on his face.

“Um, I was wondering whether you fancied a game of chess?” he asked. And with that, their weekly Thursday night chess games started.

~~~~

It was inevitable that sooner or later the full moon would coincide with their meetings. The week before the first time that occurred, Ron seemed unusually nervous. Remus let it go. He had learned by now that Ron would eventually tell him what was the matter – if he felt like it.

When Ron was just about to leave, he turned around, playing with the hem of his jumper. "Um, about next week," he said. "It's the full moon on Thursday. I guess we'll see each other the week after?"

"If you prefer, yes, the week after next we'll get together as usual. My change isn't as bad as it used to be, thanks to the potion, but I am usually a bit tired afterwards. I don't want to give you an unfair advantage, just because I can't concentrate." Remus smiled.

Ron breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Okay, good." Before he stepped out into the night, he added, "Merlin, I was so nervous to ask you about it. Stupid, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. Thank you for asking, Ron. I appreciate it. See you soon."

"See you. And I hope everything will be fine next week with – you know." He blushed and quickly left.

Remus had known that his lycanthropy sooner or later would be explicitly mentioned and had to admit that he'd been apprehensive. He was pleased that, even if it had been a bit awkward, the conversation had gone well.

~~~~

The first time Ron stayed overnight, he had simply fallen asleep on the sofa. He and Remus had been going over the latest developments in the Werewolf Rights Movement, which had ended in a heated discussion, made more animated by liberal amounts of Firewhisky. After that initial sleepover, he never seemed quite as eager to get back to Diagon Alley and often asked a simple "Mind if I crash here?". Remus didn't mind.

The morning Remus realised that Ron had left his toothbrush in the bathroom, he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, nor did he manage to get rid of it all day.

Remus never asked Ron to move in, and Ron never asked if it was okay to stay for good.  



End file.
